


Plus One needed for High School Reunion

by Callofthemoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, School Reunion, Stiles Stilinski Works Too Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callofthemoon/pseuds/Callofthemoon
Summary: The day of the reunion required a train, a boat, a car, and a plane, not necessarily in that order, but come it did. Stiles thought they made quite an entrance, if he did say so himself. For a kid who had warmed the bench for four years of lacrosse, Stiles felt he was about to finally make the impression he wished he could’ve a decade ago. But mostly, he wished that the doting boyfriend act that Derek had going was honest and true. He had gotten him a drink before he even thought he wanted one, he had charmed every person who came to catch up, and worst of all, his dad liked him.





	Plus One needed for High School Reunion

Stiles checked his mailbox about as often as he did his laundry, which is to say only when absolutely necessary. And, so, when he eventually dragged himself down to the back side of his building, he wasn’t surprised to find a mailbox literally bursting with envelopes. He’s pretty sure that the last three envelopes were shoved in with an ire that only he could inspire. Throwing away an abundance of expired coupons to restaurants he would never go to, except when drunk, at three AM, and okay, fine, he could have used a few of them the last few weekends as he dragged himself home from work. But for the city that never sleeps, there were surprisingly few options open at the end of his shift.   
Shuffling the few remaining envelopes around, Stiles found himself staring at the glossy sheen of his current problem. When Scott had called him last night, Stiles knew that it was going to be another time he regretted answering the phone. He was also pretty sure that puppy dog eyes should not be that effective when used verbally. And yet, here he was staring at the pristine white of good card stock checking a box he never thought he would. Buzzed hair, flailing limbs, and a mouth that never seemed to stop, even when it should, led to four years of high school that Stiles would be happy to never revisit. He saw his friends when he was home and didn’t understand the appeal of talking with people that he never wanted to talk to a decade ago. And yet here he was checking his positive RSVP, for himself and a guest, for his ten-year high school reunion.

It took Stiles two weeks to mail the letter, and another two weeks to realize his fatal error. Simply checking a box didn’t make him any less of a workaholic, and certainly didn’t magically make a hot date appear. He called Scott in panic, before realizing that Scott would try to apply logic to a situation that Stiles had already deemed insolvable. Checking that extra plus one box was his own fault, made at a time in which he temporarily forgot how entirely undesirable he truly was. It was in this moment of resolute panic that Stiles forgot, despite having lived in the building for two years, that the elevator didn’t work.

The cough was about as subtle as screaming would have been, but before he even turned, Stiles knew who it was going to be. His neighbor- his hot like burning, adorably nerdy, ridiculously shy, neighbor that he has had a crush on for over a year- was staring at him waiting for an elevator that everyone knew didn’t work. Stiles made the eye contact he was dreading and waved before mentally face-palming about just how awkward he was.

“They still haven’t fixed the elevator,” Derek looked more apologetic than he should for stating the obvious. “But I’ve got leftover pizza that might help whatever crisis has made you forget that?”   
Stiles simply huffed in reply, before nodding and following behind Derek as they walked up four flights of stairs in exhaustion and panic induced silence.  
Derek spoke again as Stiles stumbled on the last step, “Okay, you being this quiet makes me feel like the roofs about to cave in.”   
Stiles shrugged, before sighing and launching into an explanation four times longer than Derek probably wanted. By the time he was done, they had made themselves at home in Derek’s loft, the pizza had been consumed, Derek had nodded more times than he thought he could, and Stiles was near tears because nothing was going to be worse than the knowing smile of all his former peers looking for his plus one at an event he didn’t even want to go to.   
It was at this moment that Derek made a decision motivated by a severe Halmark movie addiction he consistently tried to blame on his sister.   
“If you wanted, I could go with you?”  
The beaming smile Stiles gave him and the even longer rendition of exactly how Derek was his absolute favorite, almost made Derek smile back. He just wished he could actually ask Stiles on a real date instead of a pretend one.

The day of the reunion required a train, a boat, a car, and a plane, not necessarily in that order, but come it did. Stiles thought they made quite an entrance, if he did say so himself. For a kid who had warmed the bench for four years of lacrosse, Stiles felt he was about to finally make the impression he wished he could’ve a decade ago. But mostly, he wished that the doting boyfriend act that Derek had going was honest and true. He had gotten him a drink before he even thought he wanted one, he had charmed every person who came to catch up, and worst of all, his dad liked him.

But despite all that, Stiles realized that his wonderfully, amazing, gorgeous, fake boyfriend was trapped in a conversation with Greenburg, stuck at the dessert table and looking more concerned by the second. Stiles excused himself from his not nearly as scintillating conversation for the save.

“Hi Greenburg, can I steal my amazing boyfriend away for a dance?” Stiles slipped his arm around Derek’s waist, as if he belonged there, plastered to Derek’s side. He felt he was finally getting everything he wanted, until he saw Derek’s expression flicker, only caught from Stiles’ extensive study of his neighbor’s eyebrow communication. And as they stepped onto the dance floor, anxiety broke through and Stiles felt perhaps he pushed things to far “Hey, sorry, you okay? You looked like you could use the save, but I can stop. I mean, we can go. I’ve gotten to lord my hot boyfriend over my peers. Mission accomplished.” But again Derek’s face changed almost imperceptively. Too quickly for Stiles’ to truly interpret. But he figured he knew what had happened. Derek had figured it out. 

Derek didn’t know what was happening, he had spent the whole evening feeling like he was playing his role as a boyfriend perfectly. But he was starting to worry he was playing into it too much. Stiles looked like he was starting to get uncomfortable as they swayed on the dance floor, maybe he had figured out how much Derek liked him. Maybe he should take a step back.

Stiles felt Derek get even more tense, which he honestly didn’t know was possible. And before getting distracted by the muscles he could suddenly feel Derek was taking a step back, moving out of Stiles’ arms. And Stiles decided that he might as well go for broke, if Derek knew perhaps he could get the closure he would need to move on.  
“Hey man, sorry, I didn’t mean to get my feelings all over you, I know you were just helping me out. And I really appreciate it. I can promise you that I won’t get too weird over the next few weeks. I can get over this ridiculous crush. I don’t want to make you even more uncomfortable. I just-“

And Derek couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He had imagined this for months, and then Stiles cut himself off and started to turn away. And Derek felt the last of his control snap. He took charge and fulfilled that Halmark ending he wanted. He pulled Stiles in, into his arms where he belonged, and crashed their lips together. It wasn’t the most elegant of kisses, but Derek was pretty sure it was perfect.

Stiles only pulled back when he heard Scott start to cheer in the background. He grabbed Derek’s hand and dragged him from the cafeteria, he didn’t want to go to the stupid high school reunion anyway.


End file.
